Vampire Academy: Madalina's Journey OC
by NatzSti
Summary: What if Rose never existed, would things have been different? In this story Rose doesnt exist but a human girl named Madalina goes to St Vladimir Academy to found out that she is somehow special.  Dimitri Belikov X OC
1. Chapter 1 :The Arrival

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE THINGS EXCEPT MY OWN OC**

~*Chapter 1*~

*Sighs* Great, Today is a new day for me, why? because I have moved to a new school far away from civilization itself apparently I have to attend to a "Special" School (its probably an asylum)

"Here we are" said my Aunt Bessie {She isn't really my aunt but she found me as a baby and raised me as her own} "But this is a Bus Stop Aunt Bessie" I replied confused of where we were.

"I can't go any further Maddie" said Aunt Bessie sadly "Here's a map on where to go"

"um..OK but Aunt Bessie why can you go any further?" I asked, she replied " Because I don't belong there but you do". Then she hugged me I felt my heart shouting no don't go but i couldn't say it

A tear fell down from my eyes as I waved goodbye to my aunt, now i was in the woods all alone with a Map in one hand and my suitcase in the other, I started to walk into the snow not knowing what to expected, I kept on walking and walking for about an hour {It felt like an Hour}

Until I heard something behind me, I turned round to see but nothing was there, I turned back around and continue to walk then I heard the same noise again but this time is sounded like someone or something was following me. I didn't dare to turn around so i decided to run for it.

I ran like hell until i tripped over a rock, i hit the ground to see a person stand over me looking down, he had red eyes and he looked like he was hungry. He was ready to attack me I shut my eyes and let out a Scream then I felt nothing...but... I was breathing still? I opened my eyes to see a man with a long black coat on in front of me with the attacker on the ground covered in blood...dead

I looked up at the man, my heart was racing is he an attacker too? He looked down at me, my eyes shot wide open and a gasp left my mouth in sheer terror. "Are you alright Madalina?" Said the Long coated Man with an Accent "Yes I'm fine" i replied then i notice something that he said just there "How do you know my name?" i asked him, "We have been expecting you Madalina" said a Mysterious Voice from Behind, I turned around to see a woman all in black "You must be cold, come let us get back to the school".

I followed the Woman and the man was behind me looking around like he was scouting out for something but the question was ...what?

"Here we are" said The Woman, I stood beside her looking at the School.

"Madalina, Welcome to St Vladimir Academy"


	2. Chapter 2: Unbelieveable Reality

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE THINGS EXCEPT MY OWN OC**

~*Chapter 2*~

"Madalina, Welcome to St Vladimir Academy"

"St Vladimir...Academy?" I said to myself, I was nervous to tell you the truth i did not know what to expect from a school that was in the middle of nowhere.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said the woman, "umm sure, i guess so" i replied. She laughed "You'll get use to it here Madalina, Shall we go inside?" said the woman.

It was getting cold, I nodded my head. While we were walking i kept on thinking what happened back there. "What's wrong?" I turned my head to see the man looking at me, "Oh um its nothing" I replied, "Really...Because it looked like you had something on your mind" replied the man. I noticed he had an accent, "Well there was something on my mind" I said hoping to get some answers

"Well I'll shall tell you, what would you like to know?" said the man, how can i have put it in a way he would understand "What was that thing back there?" i pointed behind me, The man looked at the ground for a minute then looked at me again "I cannot tell you that" he replied.

What was the point in that? He said He shall tell me everything but yet... nothing

He knew i wasnt happy with his answer and we stayed quiet until we reach the academy.

I looked around when we went inside, the place was huge, i have actually never seen a big school like this before in my life. "Come along now Madalina, we have things to discuss" said the woman.

I followed her down a corridor and i noticed at the corner of my eye, there were some students looking through the window of the door to see what was happening, "Here we are, come on in Madalina and have a seat" said the woman. As i walked into the room i noticed there was no light anywhere all i saw was darkness. The Man behind me switched on the lights and as he turned them on, There were people round the room in black coats like the guy who saved me. I took a seat and the woman started to speak to me, "So you name is Madalina McAslan and you are..how old?" said the woman, I replied back "I'm 21 years old and I'm from Scotland"

"Well allow me to introduce myself, I'm Headmistress Kirova" Said Kirova

"Well Its nice to meet you, Miss and Thank you for earlier" I replied, The Headmistress could not believe what she just heard, "Such manners" she said with a smile on her face.

We started talking about what happened today with that red eyes man and why he tried to bite me like he was some kind of... vampire. But i know vampires dont exist but then what she told me next was a surprise "What you saw today is what we call a Strigoi" said the Headmistress

" A Strigoi?" I replied looking confused. "You see Strigois are undead vampires who will use Moroi and Vampires alike to make them a Strigoi too."

My eyes shot opened, did she say vampires and undead vampires?

The headmistress saw the expression on my face and smiled at me "You thought that vampires are just a scary story for little kids to be scared about right?" I nodded "Well they are real and they are attending this school with you alongside the dhampirs" she said

"Dhampirs? as in half human/half vampire Dhampirs?" The headmistress nodded

"All these people around you today are Dhampirs including Guardian Belikov"

Guardian Belikov? Who is Belikov?

The headmistress pointed to the end of the room "Guardian Belikov, come and introduce yourself"

I turned round to see the man standing before me, he looked at me and said "I am Dimitri Belikov, one of the guardians here in the academy" So that's what his name is Dimitri... Belikov.

"Anymore questions Madalina?" said the headmistress, I nodded

"If this school... sorry... academy is filled with vampires then how am i suppose to study around here in school without them... you know... biting me and them... Strigois, how am i suppose to defend myself against undead vampires?" I said

The headmistress gave me a timetable of my school days and i noticed the words "Combat Training", I was confused did they really expect me to fight? I couldnt even fight a kitten let alone a Strigoi. The Headmistress told Dimitri to show me to my room and as i left the headmistress said " You will be training with Dimitri as partners to get you prepared for a Strigoi attack" and with that we left the room.

While following Dimitri to my room, i thought about what happened today, I nearly got bitten by a Strigoi, I live in a Academy filled with Vampires and Dhampirs and Moroi? and I have to learn to fight in case of a Strigoi attack?

This was all too much to handle in one day maybe if i sleep on it then the next day will be fine.

then Dimitri started talking to me "So you're 21?" I nodded, he smiled like he was happy about my age "May i ask about your age Guardian Belikov?" he looked at me in the eyes and said " I'm 24 and dont call me Guardian Belikov when we are the only ones here"

I replied " Why dont you like that name?" he looked down on the ground

"Yes but you and I are the same so just call me Dimitri, ok Madalina?" I smilled " Ok but call me Maddie instead of Madalina" He nodded.

As we reached my room, He looked at me and said "Goodnight Maddie" at that point I got goosebumps when he said my name with that accent but i didnt show it.

"Goodnight" I replied as we were ready to depart from each other i forgot to tell him something, I opened my room door "Dimitri?" He turned to me "Yes Maddie?"

I smiled "Thank you for saving me today, Dimitri"

He smiled "Goodnight Maddie"

and with that I closed the door and went to sleep.


End file.
